Saturday Talking
by Arya Celebrimor
Summary: Metro Man is retired and now dedicates his time to music, but what would happen when someone knocks at his door and interrupts him? Can he ignore his friend's need for advise? Read to find out! This is a MegamindxRoxxane story from Metro Man's point of view. Rated T for later chapters.


Hi! Well, this is a story told from Metro Man's point of view about Megamind and Roxanne. This is post movie, and tells about how they developed what they started after Megamind being named Metro City's new hero. I hope you like it, this is my first Megamind fic, so enjoy!

I don't own Megamind, if did, there would be a second movie already.

**Saturday Talking**

**Chapter One**

**Two Little Birds at My Doorstep**

Well, there I was one Saturday, sitting on my living room, minding my own business, writing lyrical magic, when my door bell rang. I was wondering who would that be, but before asking I heard Roxanne's voice from the other side of the door.

"Music Man, may I come in? I know you're there" Of course, I couldn't refuse to her. The fact that we were never a couple didn't mean we weren't good friends.

"Hey, Roxie, how are you…?"

"Bad! Terribly! I… I can't focus on anything!"

She entered faster than a bullet less than a second after I opened the door. She was babbling nonsense if you ask me, and was moving her arms as if hitting invisible things in the air. She was a lady, she seemed to be in distress, but of course, I was no longer a hero to safe her, so I only stood there, hearing to whatever she was saying at the moment. I didn't understand the next she said, but I did grab her by her shoulders and sat her on the couch.

"Ok Roxie, I have no idea what you're trying to say, calm down a bit and talk slower, do you want anything to drink?"

"No! I mean, you are right, I should probably calm myself first" she took a deep breath and then stared at the floor. After another deep breath, she turned to look at me, and I sat in front of her, on the coffee table.

"What happened?" I asked, concerned.

"It's just… I… I'm confused, you know, now that you are gone, Megamind… well, I'm sure you saw him at the opening of his museum, on the news"

"I did, I saw you there too" I marked. I somehow was getting to where that conversation was going to.

"Yes! And that's exactly my point. I was there, I've been there, you know, as his friend… but…"

"But…?"

"I'm not sure… of what I want… with him. I mean, did you know that he dated me disguised as another person? I actually fell in love with him at that time, and I kissed him also!"

Well, to tell you the truth, I didn't quite expect that.

"Ahm… no, I did not know that"

"It was like the night before we came to visit you. I had to push that aside to come here with him, to see you, well, not you, get clues, and then we saw you and…"

"Roxie!" She was talking nonsense again, and I had to stop that.

"Right, right, sorry." She apologized "then I was sort of kidnapped by Titan, and he actually came to rescue me! Can you believe that? Megamind rescuing Roxanne Ritchie! How crazy is that!"

"Well, you might as well put the background aside, and tell me, what is the problem with that?"

"He… he asked me out… again, no disguises this time, just Megamind and me, and… and… I said yes! We are going on a date tonight!"

Ok, she was totally freaked out about that, though I wasn't really sure why.

"So…?"

"What? Don't you think is crazy!" she yelled at me.

"So, you don't like the guy"

"Of course I like him!"

"Then what's the problem?"

"I don't know!"

"Ok, Roxie, I'm trying to understand, really, really hard to understand, so you need to be more clear about this matter, what is the problem with you dating him?"

"I… I think I'm in love with him" she answered, almost in a whisper "I am scared, I never thought I could have these feelings for anyone, and I thought I had them because he was disguised as a normal person… but these past few days… he might have change his appearance back then, but he was totally him, and I realized that now that we have spent time together"

"Roxie" I spoke gently "If you love him, it would be good for you to tell him, I can tell by the way he rescued you that he also has feelings for you"

"I know" she sighed "I thought you were coming by the way" she added.

"No Roxie, I'm retired. Besides, I knew he would go in your aid if needed"

She chuckled, and after a pause she turned to see me with the same look she had on her face the moment she saw me alive.

"You knew?" she asked, I didn't get the idea at first, but then I noticed what she meant "You knew he was going to rescue me, you knew he wasn't really evil! You knew it all along!"

"Well…" I tried to catch my breath. Yes, I knew the little blue guy wasn't really that bad, if he had been so, Roxanne wouldn't by alive now. He had countless opportunities to kill Metro City people, and he didn't do that either.

This takes us to the day they came in. I was surprised to see my former enemy next to my former so-called-girlfriend, but of course she was never my girlfriend. I was confused by the way they talked to each other, and also the change on the little guy's face, now so concerned for a city he claimed never cared for before. I could tell, from the way they were looking at each other, that there was some spark in them. Megamind and I always did what people thought we should, and it was about time he found his own way in life as I did. Turns out the hero job suited him very well.

"So?" she asked.

"Yes, I knew there was no evil in him. What I didn't know, and couldn't have predicted, was that you actually fell for him, when you never did for me, or anyone else. But I don't think you came all the way to here just to confess me that"

"No. Music Man I just… I need to hear it from you. Do you think it is right for me… to be with him?"

Why would she ask me that? Was she really that freaked out about her feelings?

"What are you afraid of? People's remarks? Him not being the one?"

"No, it's not that. It's just, what if, after all that's happened, he just doesn't want to know about me anymore? What if now that he is loved by the city, he finds another girl, a prettier one, a more suitable one for him? What if I mess up, and he changes his mind? Am I doing the right thing, being with him? Or else, what if I find out that he is not the one, and I break his heart?"

"Roxie…" I sighed. I had never seen her like that before, and was already confused by the whole matter "Roxie, those are two different ideas. You would never know if he is the one for you or if you are the one for him, if you don't give it a try" like I was an expert…

"So… do I have your blessing?"

"Do you need my blessing?"

"No" she said "but I would like to have it anyway. He was your enemy once"

"You have my blessing Roxie. And I'm sure you are in the best hands I could have left you. You know, that little blue guy is not a bad person, and I'm sure everything will turn out right"

"You think?"

"Of course, after all, I've known you both since forever. The fact that he is blue doesn't mean he can't have feelings. After all, we've been sent here because humans are the closest race to ours"

"What do you mean by that?" Damn. I shouldn't have made that comment; next thing to say was truly uncomfortable.

"Ahm… well… you see, our home planets were destroyed, and we were sent here so… ahm… we could have a life… a PLENTY life, if you know what I mean…"

"Not exactly" So much for her reporter skills.

"You see… since we have no mate of our race to… you know… have a family with" I was feeling kind of uncomfortable by now "we were sent to the closest system which had a similar race to do so. So… you could say that both of us are… perfectly suitable to… ahm… how to say it… reproduce… with any female human we choose… despite the fact that he is blue and we are both aliens… our DNA is not that different I guess…"

I watched her closely and noticed the change of colors on her face. It was now bright red, and I knew I had placed an image in her head that she had not considered just yet, or perhaps that's what she actually wanted to know from me.

"I… I don't know what makes you think I wanted to know that" she was talking very slowly now, thinking hard, and her face turning of an even more bright tone of red. I couldn't help but laughing a bit.

"What?" she yelled again.

"Nothing, nothing" I was still laughing "It's just… I mean… I find hard to believe that you have never thought of that before!"

"It's… not that I haven't, I guess it's just that I never put much thought on that before"

"Well, you came here for an answer, and an answer I gave you" I stood up, and made my way to the kitchen "To tell you the truth Roxie, I believe you didn't come here for my blessings, or because you were confused. I think you came here to hear me saying that if you take your chances with him, it could be forever" I paused, she opened her mouth to say something, but nothing came out. I continued "you were freaked out because you want this to be serious, because you are crazy about him, and because you actually considered the possibility of having a family with him in the future. That's why you came here, to ask if that was possible. Am I right?"

"You are crazy!" she said.

"Maybe, maybe not. But for now, I'm kinda hungry, and, didn't you say you had a date tonight?"

She stared at the clock on my wall, and stood up as fast as her tiny feet could move. She turned around only when she reached the door.

"You never saw me moving so quickly for anyone before right?" she asked with a blushed face.

"No"

"I think that… you might be right, about everything you just said. EVERYTHING" she looked right into my eyes "but even if he… if we couldn't have a family in the future, I guess I wouldn't have minded. I'm in love with him" she finally stated.

"I know. I wish you all the best" I told her "and I want to be at the wedding!" I think she just yelled something at me, but I really didn't care. Off she went, and her face looking kinder, and dreamy. At that moment, I could just hope for those kids to behave properly. That was their first official date after all.

Anyway, my peace didn't last long. I was about to open my fridge when the door opened in a blast.

"Music Man!" and there he was, the little blue guy.

"Hey little buddy, what are you doing here?" I greeted.

"I need to ask you something!" he said in that tone of perpetual excitement he always used.

I came out of the kitchen, and that's when I saw him properly. I gotta tell ya, that image was something I never expected. There he was, standing at my door, his giant blue head there, his dehydration weapon on his side, also there; what was missing… was the cape… and the spikes…

It was quite interesting. He was wearing a white turtle neck shirt, and a formal black suit. He had changed his boots for formal black shoes, and for the first time in years, he wasn't wearing gloves.

"Well, look at you!" I said "going on a date or something?" I asked playfully.

"What? Oh this… yes… I'm going on a date with Roxanne… she has not come here has she?" he asked, turning around and moving nervously through the room.

"Well…"

"Oh she has, of course she has! I can feel her scent all over the room!"

Not many knew that his super powers were not limited to be smart and clever. He also had supersonic hearing and could smell a rose from miles away. I didn't know if I should tell him about my latest conversation, but merely saw him sitting on the couch where she had been before.

"She was sitting here right?"

"Yes, she was here a few minutes ago"

"I knew she would come" he said "She looked pretty nervous when I asked her out! What am I going to do?"

"I don't know what you mean; besides you said you had a question"

"Yes. Ahm… but first, if you don't mind, what did she say to you?"

"You know, she came to talk in private with me, I don't know if it would be right to tell about it."

"Oh you're probably right. It's just… I don't know if she… Do you think I have a chance with her?"

The little guy surprised me. He had placed his right elbow on his knee and was supporting his head with his hand. He looked totally serious about his question. After a few seconds, he sighed.

"You love her, don't you?"

"Like a mad man loves magical squirrels. Of course I love her! She is totally awesome! I never saw a woman be as brave and dedicated as she is. I'm losing my mind over her!" he made a pause after which he stood up and moved closer to me.

"You know her better than anyone. Do I have a chance? I have lied to her before, I don't want to do that again. I want her to love me as I am, but… I'm scared"

"I don't think you should worry, you should be yourself with her, and hope for the best to happen. You should also tell her your feelings"

"That's easy for you to say. You are not blue, or have a giant head. You look perfectly normal. Only… bigger than a normal man. What I'm trying to say is… I'm blue"

I chuckled. This whole situation was ridiculous. The two little birds came into my place one after the other, both with the same problem, both worried about nothing.

"Listen little buddy, and listen carefully" I put my hands on his shoulders and made eye contact. Never in a million years could I have imagined this to happen "remember when I was rude at you at school, back then when we were little kids?"

"Yes, why do you bring it back now?"

"Truth to say is, I was jealous"

"You were what?" he looked at me with those bright green eyes wide open.

"I can understand your surprise" I took a step aside and invited him to sit on the couch "The thing is, my adoptive parents didn't really have much time for me. I had everything, yes, everything but their attention, their love. I guess I was just another prize for them. Up to this day, I haven't told them I'm alive. I don't plan to. Don't take it wrong, I love them, and deep inside they probably loved me too, or at least my mother does. Long story short, I enjoyed the attention the teachers and the other kids gave me. I liked to play the good guy part only because they would praise me more. But that wasn't really my vocation, I found out the day Metro Man was officially killed. That's why I was so hard on you when you came in. Many girls thought you cute, sweet, and I was jealous. That's the reason for me to over react at the wrongdoings you made. But now let me tell you something, you are better than that. You finally know who you are, don't let anybody walk over you. You are worth meeting, little man, and you have an amazing opportunity to be yourself an amazing woman, don't waste it having doubts."

That was a hell of a speech. I will write a song about it later.

Anyway, after that monologue, he turned his gaze aside and then back at me. He was smiling.

"She told you something, didn't she?"

"Only that you two were dating tonight" I said "I believe she intended to ask something, but she didn't, and I just told her about the reasons for sending us to Earth instead some other planet."

"What do you mean?" he raised an eyebrow and looked right into my eyes "Oh, you mean… she asked you about that?!"

His face was now a mixture of confusion and a wide smile. He also turned bright purple.

"No she did not" I answered "but I believe she intended to, so I just told her that" I was having the fun of my life. Despite the fact we have almost the same age (with few months of difference) him and Roxanne looked like teenagers to me at the moment "Now now, little buddy, take it easy. You just have to date her a few times before you have anything certain. Don't take her for granted"

"Of course, of course…" he was smiling like crazy. He took a deep breath before talking again "You know, I would never, ever hurt her. I love her"

"I know you do, and I think you should tell her"

"Yes, yes of course. I should go to her place now, luckily I brought my car… ahm… thank you"

"For what?"

"Listening. I have Minion, you know but it is nice to have other friends to rely on…"

"Anytime"

He smiled at me and began walking towards the door. As he was closing it, it occurred to me to tell him "try to behave."

He turned around and gave me one of those smiles he practiced every time he thought he could defeat me, and whispered knowing that I could perfectly hear him "I can't promise you that."

He closed the door behind him. I burst out laughing. Who could have imagine, ever could have imagine, that things could turn out to be like this? Anyway, I was hungry and went to have dinner, all the while wondering how things went for those two, and wishing not to be disturbed again. Hopefully, that would not happen again.

Or will it?

I hope you enjoy it! Chapter two would be posted as soon as possible, but remember, we writers love reviews! And without them we might loose inspiration. See you soon!


End file.
